User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sinister Basilisk Kafka
Sinister Basilisk Kafka Skill 'Epidemic God's Roar (80% boost to Atk of all allies, high probable infliction of random status ailment & boosts BB gauge when attacked) 'Burst 'Folly Desire (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack and probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Schlom Anguis (18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Persephone (22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes & inflicts random status ailment when attacked and adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Rude Awakening (Probable slight BB gauge boost when attacked & hugely boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Tora? Vernil? Now, Kafka? There comes more status inflictors and Kafka shows to be one of the best. Want to know why? Read here! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Kafka starts off with an innate 80% Atk boost, which is pretty nice. It's also very nice considering there is no requirement to activate this boost and it's available for all units. However, this isn't the best as there is Hadaron who starts off with a 130% Atk boost at full HP. Kafka also gives each unit a 15% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 10% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis. This seems rather low, right? Maybe some math will change your mind a little. If all six units with this buff were to attack, you are given an overall probability of a 62% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 47% chance of inflicting Curse, Poison, and Paralysis. This is taking the probability of an occurrence that units will inflict status ailments at least once. Not bad, huh? Kafka also provides a BB regen boost when units are attacked, similar to Lilly Matah. This can be very useful especially in situations where multiple attacks are prominent, like raid. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kafka's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. With Kafka's high Atk, the damage output will be quite high. Like the other units in the same batch, Kafka adds two elements to attacks, the two being Light and Dark. Very good, especially for trials where Light and Dark elements are prominent. Additionally, having two elements prevents weak damage inflicted by your units and their type coverage is widely expanded with more elements available. Kafka also gives each unit a 10% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 7% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis when attacked. Now, what if units were to get hit with one AoE attack? The enemy will have a 47% chance of being inflicted with Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 35% chance of being inflicted with Poison, Curse, and Paralysis. This is great as enemies have the tendency to attack multiple times in one turn, making them easy targets for debuffs like what Kafka provides. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kafka’s SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively high given Kafka’s high Atk stat and the high damage modifier. Like her BB, Kafka adds Light and Dark elements to attacks. This brings about a nice, expanded type coverage for the squad and they won’t be dealing weak damage given two elements. Kafka also gives each unit a 10% chance of inflicting Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and a 7% chance of inflicting Poison, Curse, and Paralysis. When all six units are attacking, you have an overall 47% chance of inflicting with Injury, Weakness, and Sickness and 35% chance of inflicting with Poison, Curse, and Paralysis. These probabilities are a bit low, but manageable. It’s good to see that Kafka is able to provide all status ailments to attacks. Kafka buffs Atk based off of 10% of units' HP. While this may be great, it's not as effective as other conversion buffs like Alice's Rec to Atk buff. Conversion buffs do stack on top of normal Atk buffs, but they cannot stack with other conversion buffs that buff the same stat. Most units generally hover between 10000 and 15000 HP depending on their spheres and imp stats so it's only a small addition, especially if only 10% of that is going into Atk. Units like Libera and Alice have a much higher parameter of the stat used for converting to Atk, like 50% and 80%, respectively. Another thing is that there is no HP buff that makes a significant boost. The highest HP buff is Logan's 20% HP buff from his UBB. There are buffs of other stats that have a much higher effect, such as Libera's 120% Rec buff on her BB, which can then be comboed with Libera's Atk conversion buff on her SBB. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Kafka’s UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. The damage output will be relatively high given Kafka’s high Atk stat and the high damage modifier. Remember Tora? She gave all units a guaranteed chance of inflicting status ailments. Now, Kafka comes in and adds more to what Tora can do with her UBB. Kafka is guaranteed to inflict random status ailments to enemies when attacking or when attacked. However, it is not entirely guaranteed due to the fact that enemies have resistances and immunities to certain status ailments, mainly paralysis and curse. These debuffs will only come to use during certain situations where status ailments are a certain enemy’s ultimate weaknesses. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Kafka boosts her BB gauge by 2-3 BC when attacked. However, this relies on a 50% chance. Although 50% is still high, it’s still unreliable. However, it works very well with her BB, which relies on being attacked to inflict status ailments. Though, both rely on RNG in order for them to work. Damage doubles when enemies are inflicted with status ailments. This is a nice bonus for Kafka as she inflicts status ailments on enemies. However, this is rather limited due to the fact that a number of bosses are immune to status ailments. While this is a great damage boost, there’s only so many enemies that Kafka can take advantage of with this Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 Kafka has a 33 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena. Also, given her high Atk, her damage is quite high, especially on the first turn. Status ailments aren’t too big in Arena, unless the battle somehow stretches until the very end. Besides, using one BB/SBB should be sufficient to one-shot the entire opponent team so there isn’t much of an essential need for status ailments to be present in Arena. However, her 80% Atk boost on her Leader Skill deems useful. While this is a big boost for all units, it’s not the best in the game. There is Hadaron who starts off with a minimum 130% Atk buff when units are at full HP. Stats Score: 9/10 Kafka is more of an offensive type of unit, given her high Atk. All other stats, like her HP, Def, and Rec hover above average, especially within the pool of 7* units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Kafka is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 As awesome as Kafka may sound, there are instances where Kafka's status inflicting abilities might be close to useless when you are against bosses that are immune to status ailments. However, her stats are good, so she acts as a tank. In places where bosses are vulnerable to status ailments, Kafka shines as she can apply status ailment buffs to all allies, even more so when being attacked. Inflicting status ailments can be crucial to victory as you can cancel out or delay enemy HP thresholds where the enemy does an ultimate attack or an attack that could potentially cripple your squad. You might think that the chances of inflicting status ailments are low compared to units like Semira and Nalmika. According the statistics, it is better to have more chances in succeeding than one chance, even when comparing the binomial cumulative probability and the one-chance probability. If you are in some sort of statistics class or have taken it, you would understand that the more trials you do, the more "normal" the distribution is. A normal distribution is where the mean and the median of the distribution is equal to each other. That said, with a single unit dealing status ailments, there is still that small chance in which you can fail to inflict status ailments. Sphere Recommendations *Paskuan Weapon Enhancer & Occult Treasure *Heresy Orb & Occult Treasure *Fallacy Orb & Occult Treasure *Impiety Orb & Occult Treasure *Cosmic Dust & Occult Treasure Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 Kafka has gone insane! On a scale of 5, how crazy is Kafka? 5 4 3 2 1 Comment below on what you think of Kafka! Is she your new status inficting queen? How crazy can she get? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Lance Champion Vernil *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Deathless Hadaron Category:Blog posts